Coming Home
by Dark Lord Minwa
Summary: He left when Deidara was just small child and Izuna just a baby... and now several years later... he's back.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I am starting a totally new writing style and I'm also going to follow the 'rules' because someone reported me to the people on FanFiction. Yeah, I looked and didn't find any stories or any documents of them. I am starting new ones, and… yeah… I hate this stupid computer.)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or anything else relating to the work of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: This is Yaoi, I think… so if you no like, you no read! There's something called a back button.**

**Title: Coming Home**

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

Sasuke was walking ahead of Deidara and Izuna, slightly annoyed by Izuna random questions.

Izuna stopped crossing his legs and making a stressed face. "Daddy… I have to go to the bathroom…"

Sasuke sighed and turned around. "Deidara please take your brother to the bathroom… I will get the tickets but hurry,"

Deidara grinned at his father annoyance. Neither one of them liked going to their grandparent's home. "Come on Izuna, the bathrooms are over here…" He said taking little Izuna's hand.

"Okay…" Izuna followed his big brother down the path they were going. "I don't like trains… they make me nervous…"

Deidara had to laugh at that. "I know… and every time you're nervous you have to pee…"

They walked together down a hallway until they reach some plain white doors with a 'MENS' sign on it. "We're here…"

They entered the room to find a few urinals on the left; some still had yet to be flushed. The sinks were on the back wall alongside the air blower they used to dry your hands, which was conveniently out of order.

Deidara led little Izuna to the right where there were a few stalls. "In here…" He opened the only stall the said vacant.

Izuna began to pull down his shorts, while Deidara flushed the toilet first and then lifted the first lid. "Why did you flush the toilet? I wasn't even on yet…"

"Some people don't flush the toilet when they're done…" Deidara said lifting Izuna and seating him on the toilet seat.

"Why?"

"Because they are really nasty people," Deidara closed his eyes and turned around when Izuna began to make a face.

"Why…?" Deidara tried his best not to throw up when he heard little objects falling into water.

"I don't know… I thought you said you had to go pee?" He cringed at the smell emitting from behind him and started to wonder why he stayed in the stall.

"I said I had to go to the bathroom, I wasn't specific on whether or not I had to go pee." Deidara smiled at his little brother, he was exactly like their father, Izuna was smart for his age.

Then Deidara began to think, he had his Dad's smarts and his Mom's look. His mother, how much he missed him. He was only a kid when he left. That day was imprinted in his mind and was hard to forget.

It was like yesterday when it happened. Deidara's ear was against the door listening to his Mom and Dad fight in the other room.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why do you always do this to me!?" Naruto was storming down the hall with Sasuke hot on Naruto's trail.

"Naruto don't yell at me! It wasn't my fault! I was held back at work!" Naruto stopped and turned around placing his hands on his hips.

"You said that last time! Where did I find you next? At the freak'n bar with all your little friends!" Again Naruto continued his march to the kitchen.

"We had a little celebration, it was um… Kiba's birthday!" Naruto's eye began to twitch in agitation.

Holding up two fingers Naruto turned around and began to glare at Sasuke. "Two things Sasuke… Kiba was with me that day, remember! Second his birthday was last month!"

"Okay so I lied about that but…"

"Just stop with the stupid lying already! If you don't want me to know just tell me! Don't make up a freak'n excuse!" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but then closed it since there was nothing he could say.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and narrowed his eyes on him. "Sasuke let me ask you something… do you even love me...?"

"Yes, of course I do! Why do you even have to ask that question?!"

"Okay… let me ask you this… why do you lie to me then? When we got married… it was because I thought you were different to the guys I dated. Then I discover you're just the same! A lying jerk!"

Naruto started poking Sasuke's chest to emphasize his point. "Stop that,"

"You don't like that? You don't like it when I do this?" Naruto started poking random places on Sasuke's chest.

"Yes, so stop it."

"You don't like it well, isn't that nice? I don't like when you lie to me, so why should I stop doing this." Poking harder than originally. Sasuke had enough. Snatching Naruto's hand and pulled him closer till they were eye to eye.

"I SAID STOP,"

"No." Naruto said pulling his hand back. "Give me a good reason why I should stop and I will."

There was a long silence between the two. Naruto shook his head, ran a hand through his hair and walked away.

He went to the kitchen, and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, when Sasuke walked in. "Well? I'm waiting Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…"

"Why… I don't even know how I put up with this this long…"Opening his water bottle Naruto began to drink. "Oh that's right. I'm still here because we have kids…"

Thoughts crossed Naruto's mind. "Is that why you stayed… because you got me pregnant? Was that the reason you married me…? Sasuke… was it?"

Sasuke looked up at him. "No… Maybe… I-I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? It's a simple yes, no question and you say I don't know."

"Please don't make me answer that question…"

"Why? It was wasn't it? That's why you stayed. You thought it was the right thing to do. Well even if you didn't I could have still managed alone."

"No… it wasn't that… Naruto… please we can talk about anything else but this…"

"Why don't you want to talk about it? Tell me and don't dare lie to me again."

"No… you won't like the answer…" Sasuke lowered his head until his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Tell me… If you don't I'll leave…"

Sasuke looked up eye widened. "Please… don't make me do this…"

"You don't want to tell me? Fine then, I'm leaving."

Naruto stomped past Sasuke who tried to stop him but failed. "Naruto don't! I can't… I don't want to tell you… just please…"

"No it's fine… you want to send your time with your friends, okay. Then you go ahead and go with them. I'm still leaving and I'm taking the kids."

"NO! You're going to stay in this house. We are going to work this out and fix this."

"Just like I said we were going to do… but you didn't you found some excuse to leave and now I'm leaving."

"No, you're not! You are staying right here!" Sasuke's temper was raising. He always had a short fuse.

"Mommy… where are you going?" They both turned to see little Deidara standing in the hallway holding his teddy bear.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto who was walking over to their son. "Remember that talk we had a couple nights ago?" He nodded his head.

"What talk?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Naruto.

"Well… it happened. Come on let's go pack our things."

"But why can't Daddy come with us?"

"You told him you were going to leave. You're not leaving, you're both staying in this house."

Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto took Deidara's hand and led them to his room. "Daddy can't come with us because… Well Mommy and Daddy are having some problems…"

"Is that why you and Daddy are always fighting?" Naruto nodded his head and enter the baby's room with Deidara.

"Go get your bag and pack your favorite clothes… I'll get Izuna's." Deidara went to the closet and pulled out his backpack his Mom bought him while Naruto went to the side of little sleeping Izuna's crib. He pulled out a small suitcase filled with diapers and small baby clothes.

"Mommy, where are we going to go?" Deidara asked looking up after placing a set of clothes in the backpack.

"Yeah where are you going to go Naruto?" Sasuke asked frowning while he leaned against the door way, arms crossed.

"That's going to be none of your business Sasuke." Naruto said carefully picking up sleeping Izuna.

Patting his bottom lightly Naruto pulled out that handle of the suit case and began to walk out the room.

"Where do you think you are going Naruto?" said Sasuke blocking the door way.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… we'll go somewhere… It'll be like another vacation."

"What if I want to come?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Naruto.

"Then tell me why." said Naruto stepping closer to Sasuke.

"No."

"Then move."

"No."

"I don't have time for you Sasuke. I'm leaving you unless you tell me now. I'm sick and tired of all these secrets you keep from me." said Naruto shaking his head at Sasuke.

"You don't understand… I-I just can't tell you…" Sasuke looked down, causing even more irritation to Naruto.

"Why, Sasuke? Why can't you tell me?"

A smell lingered in the air that drove Deidara out of his thoughts. He sniffed the air and gagged, why was it that he stayed in there in the first place?

"You were thinking about Mom again…"

"Yeah… I have no idea why I stayed in here… this, this is just disgusting…" Deidara used two fingers to plug his nose.

"I didn't ask you to stay here, so get out." Izuna said giggling.

"Gladly." Deidara stepped out and took in a breath of fresh air. "I'm going to wait outside okay, Izuna?"

"Okay."

Deidara walked out of the restroom and stretched. There was a small window to his left and decided to look out of it.

"I will baby… yes, I'll be home in a while so wait for me okay? Yep… love you too…"

Deidara blinked a few times, that voice registering in his mind. It was so familiar. Deidara turned around to find the empty hallway.

"That couldn't be…" He shook his head and began to clean out his ear with his finger. "No… it couldn't… I must be hearing things."

He looked out the window again. The sky was so… well blue. Resting his head on his arms he sighed. What was taking Izuna so long?

Deidara stood up and began to reenter the restroom, bumping into a man putting on his hoodie.

"Oh sorry…"

The man's hood covered half of his face; Deidara could only see his mouth. He was on his phone doing something not bother to look up.

"No it's my fault, I wasn't looking. Sorry." He continued on his way.

Deidara turned around to see his back leaving. "Some people…"

He shook his head and walked the rest in finding Izuna on the sinks, washing his hands like crazy. "Big brother! We have to hurry! He's leaving!"

"Who's leaving? And how did you get up there?" Jumping off the sink Izuna took off running, passing Deidara.

"Izuna! Where are you going?!" Izuna was long gone and Deidara began to jog after him. "Damn… is he really this excited to see gramps?"

Izuna weaved through the crowds of people, searching for that one man he saw in the bathroom. "Where did he go?" Looking around franticly he spotted the orange swirl on the back of someone's sweater.

He was sure it was him. It had to be, it was the same swirl he saw in the pictures. He didn't quite see his entire face but he could have sworn he had the same cat like whiskers on his face.

Racing after the orange swirl he ran past what seemed countless people, bumping into them but he couldn't lose him. He would bet everything he owned that that was him.

Seeing the swirl approach Izuna's heart raced and he could cry right then and there. "Mommy!" He threw himself onto the man wrapping his arms around his waist. The man dropped the phone in his hands and it shattered on the floor.

"What the… H-Hey kid what are you doing…?" The man tried to look around for the little boy that was hugging him.

"I found you… I finally found you…" Tears ran down Izuna's face. The man finally pring himself from the grip of the small child holding him, he turned around and kneeled in front of Izuna.

"Looking for me? I think you have the wrong person kid. Where are your parents?"

His little smile could have reached each side of his face. Wiping the tears off his face the man picked up the little boy. "I found you… Mommy…"

"Mommy? Do I… do we know each other?"

"I know you're my mommy because you have the same face that is on the pictures that Daddy has." The whiskered man frowned a little. Does he know this child's father?

"Listen… what's the name of your daddy?"

Sniffling Izuna smiled. "His name is Sasuke… U… chi… ha… it hard to say."

"Izuna!" Deidara appeared suddenly and stopped in front of them. Panting he managed to say, "Don't run off like that…"

"D-Deidara…? Is that you…?" said the blonde man holding Izuna, eyes widened.

Finally noticing the man holding Izuna, his eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. "M-Mom…"

Gently placing Izuna down, he embraced his son. "Deidara… it's really you… I've missed you so freak'n much… then that means…"

Turning around and looking at the excited little child in front of him. "...you must be Izuna! Look at you! You're so big!"

Giggling Izuna ran to his mom. "No I'm not… you just haven't seen me grow!"

"I never thought I would see you again… You know how much we've missed you? How it's like to live with one parent?" said Deidara angrily but then again happily.

"I know… I'm sorry about that… I just… I just couldn't go back… You know the problems I had with Sasuke… It's not like I didn't want to come back… I did, I did so much but… I just couldn't… this isn't really making any sense to you huh?"

Deidara sighed. "I know… you weren't always happy with Dad but… you could have visited! Or at least let us see you!"

"I did but… I saw that you were all happy… making an appearance like that would ruin your guys' happiness and the problems would start all over again…"

"But… I'm just glad you're back…" Naruto walked towards Deidara, placing his free arm around him.

"Hey! What are you doing with my sons!?" They all turned around to an upset Sasuke, holding some tickets. "Let them go…"

Studying the man that were alongside his sons his eye widened. "Naruto…"


	2. Chapter 2: Menma and Sai

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or anything else relating to the work of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: This is Yaoi, I think… so if you no like, you no read! There's something called a back button.**

**Title: Coming Home**

**Chapter 2: Menma and Sai**

Sasuke stood breathless in front of his past disappeared lover. "Naruto…" he breathed out.

Deidara saw that Naruto grew a little still upon the sight of their father. "Sasuke." Small beads of tears began to form in the corner of Sasuke's out eyes.

Sasuke rushed and embraced Naruto, hugging him tightly. He felt the tears flow down his cheeks not bothering who saw him. He noticed that Naruto just stood there letting himself get hugged, he still wasn't in good terms with him but he couldn't blame him.

"Naruto… You're here… You're really here… I-I thought I would never see you again…" Naruto took in a deep breath and sighed. "I… could say that aswell…"

Minutes seemed to fly by until Naruto spoke up. "Sasuke up can let go now… I need to be somewhere…" Sasuke was hesitant but let go. Looking around Naruto picked up his cellphone which was now in pieces. "Damn it… that's the second one this month…" Turning around to face the three he gave them a small smile. "Well… uh… it was nice meeting you kids again… I have to get going…"

"No… Mommy don't go…" Izuna cried throwing himself onto Naruto's legs and wrapping himself around them.

"Don't… stay with us… I think we've lived without you long enough…" Deidara said a bit bitterly and upset.

Naruto bit his lip and picked up little Izuna. "I would love to but…"

"But what?" Sasuke said stepping towards him. Something that Sasuke wasn't true begame to gnaw at him. What if he did? Mixed emotion began to surge in him.

"It's just that…"

"There's another isn't there…?" Sasuke asked shadowing the hurt in his eyes with his bangs.

Deidara and Izuna turned to their father and then to Naruto. If that was true then they couldn't possible separate him with the others. They lived without him almost seven, eight years. He was sure they could still live without him… could they?

Naruto released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Yeah…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and fist tightened. "I see… C-Come on then boys…" He waved his hand to signal them to follow. Naruto put Izuna down but he just clung to Naruto's pants.

"Daddy I don't wanna go without Mommy…" Izuna looked at his father with tearful eyes, he didn't want to leave without his mama, he finally found him and now he was going away again.

Deidara looked back again forth between his father and mother. He had to listen to his father but he didn't Naruto to leave either. Deidara grasped his hair, he couldn't decide. "Mom… please don't leave us! Stay… even if for a day… stay with us a little longer… please?"

"Deidara… enough. Come on Izuna."

"Don't go mama!" Izuna practically soaked Naruto's pants leg crying. Naruto was heartbroken, how could he possibly leave like this but he had his family to go to. But this was his family… well at least they were, they loved him even though he was gone most of their lives.

"Enough!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke… listen… I'm sure I can stay a while…" Sasuke looked up at him eyes widened. Izuna grin grew from one ear to the next.

"Yay! Momma are you really going to stay?!" he said jumping into Naruto's arms.

Leaning their foreheads together he answered, "Only for a few days… okay baby?"

"Okay momma…" Satisfied Izuna wiped the tears off of his eyes. Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Are you serious? Like for reals?" Deidara asked excited you could say he felt like a kid again.

"Yes… but I need to call Sai first." Sasuke lost his smile, so that was the name of the person he lost to.

"Who's Sai?" Izuna asked in Naruto's arms.

"He's… uh… um… He's like your second Dad I guess?" Izuna turned his head to the side.

"Like you are?"

"Uh… No. But… a little help here?" He said to either Deidara or Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over and took Izuna from Naruto's arms. "This Sai is step Dad I presume…" he said looking at Naruto.

"In the sense yes but… We're not married…" Naruto lifted his hand to show that he had no ring on his wedding finger.

"Really? Well then he's his boyfriend." Izuna looked at Sasuke and cocked his head to the side.

"Boyfriend? Like what Deidara has?" Izuna pointed to Deidara who was in shock. That's what he sort of get for trusting Izuna.

"Boyfriend?" Both adults said in unison, one smiling and the other serious.

"Dang it, Izuna, I told you not to say anything!" Deidara said stomping his foot.

"Deiadara you have a boyfriend? When did you plan to tell me this?" Sasuke said to his son with a stern face. "Or were you not planning to tell me at all."

"Leave him alone Sasuke. He has his reasons… and it looks like you haven't involved yourself in their life long enough for him to trust you. So…" Walking up to Deidara and placing his arm aroung his shoulder he whispered in his ear. "What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you either!" Deidara yelled removing Naruto's arm.

"So much for the speech… anyways, I bet you have a cellphone."

"Why...?" Deidara asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"I wondering if I could use that to call Sai since mine is in pieces…" Naruto signaled to the dismantled cellphone on the floor.

"Oh sure. Here." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

"Thanks." Taking the phone and unlocking the screen his smile grew as he saw his son and this other red head smiling together. Looking up to see Deidara's blushing face, he dialed Sai's number.

Placing the phone on his ear, he waited for Sai to answer the phone. Sasuke just looked at Naruto with a blank face, he was sad, he seen it before. Breaking his thoughts was his current lover's voice. "Y'ello!"

"Sai?"

"That's me, who might this be?" he answered gleefully.

"Sasi, it's me, Naruto."

"Naruto? Babe! I didn't recognize the number, or is it a new one? Did you break that phone again?"

A sweat dropped from Naruto forehead. "Hehe… yeah… and-"

"That reminds me! Where are you? We're at the station and your train just left a few moments ago. Menma is starting to worry, and…"

"Sai."

"He keeps asking about and I don't know what to say. I'ma buy one of those shatterproof phones…"

"Sai."

"That should fix that problem. By the way before we came here to the station that is, I bought Menma some ice cream, hope you don't mind, I know you don't like giving him to much sweets but who could say no to that face…"

"Sai!" Naruto yelled a vein almost popping on his forehead.

"Yeah?" he answered laughing.

"Do you mind if I stay here a few days… you see…"

"A few days? There? Who are you staying with? The only person you've told me was there was…"

"Sasuke. Yeah…" Naruto breathed this out.

"I thought you were…"

"Yeah, I know but… I met them at the station and… they saw me… Izuna he's so big and they didn't want me to leave and…" Naruto sighed. "I just couldn't say no to that face either, you know?"

Chuckling could be heard through the phone. "You sure 'bout this? What am I going to tell Menma?"

"Hold on pass the phone to Menma, I want to talk to him."

"Kay. Hold on… Menma! You want to talk to mommy? He's on the phone!" Soft giggling was heard and it sounded like small footsteps were approaching.

"Momma? Where are you?! Daddy said you were coming! You're not here so where are you?" Menma demanded.

"I'm gonna stay over here for a little longer, okay?"

"No."

"Baby, you see I'm with your half-brothers."

"Half-brothers? I have brothers! I want to meet them! Mama I wanna go with you!"

"Ah… No, you can't come baby."

"Why not?" Menma whined.

"Because there's no place for you to sleep here."

"But I wanna go! I'ma tell Daddy to take me."

A sweat dropped. "Pass the phone to Daddy, baby."

"Okay. Daddy! Mommy wants to talk to you! Daddy I'm hungry…"

"You done yet?" Sasuke asked plopping himself down on the nearest bench he could find.

"No. Hold up… Sai? Yeah, he wants to go now…"

"I've heard. He wants to go home and pack. So are there like hotel or something, we can stay at over there?"

"So I guess you're coming then… This is gonna get interesting… I don't know let me ask… Hey Sasuke?" Naruto heard Sai say ' Oh he's there…' before Sasuke answered.

"Hm?"

"Is there any place we can stay here?"

"Our house." He answered blankly.

"No seriously."

"We have a spare room we were using as Izuna's but he decided to sleep in Deidara's."

"Hmm… I don't know? Are you still living in our old house?"

"No. We moved into a bigger one. That one… had too many memories…"

"I see… but can it fit three people? Well… two and a two and half year old?"

"Another kid, huh?" Naruto could see past his emotionless face and see that it pained him to learn that.

Scratching the back of his head he answered "Yes… it wasn't exactly my intention to have another kid but it happened, you know?"

"It could fit you and the boy but it won't be big enough to house this Sai…"

"So do you know any other place he can stay then?"

"No." Naruto sighed it was useless asking him.

"I'll see what we'll do when he gets here… Speaking of which… Sai? Are you still there?" Naruto asked placing the phone back on his ear.

"Yeah? So what he say?"

"He said we could stay at his house but it only if big enough for me and Menma."

He heard Sai scoff. "Figures… So are you going to wait for us at the station?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Where else am I going to go?"

"With them." Sai simply said.

"Well it's not like when you get here you two are going to get along."

Sai started chuckling. "Yeah he probably hates my ass… but I don't blame him. He's just hating on this sexy bod."

"What sexy bod?" Naruto said raising an eye brown. Sasuke looked up puzzled.

"That hurts, babe." He retorted.

"Ah, you'll live another day. Anyways there's a little park a ways away from this station I'll wait for you there, got it?"

"Fine, so like in an hour?"

"I guess."

"Okay, babe, wait for me… and Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I am sexy!" Before Naruto could respond he hung up.

"I swear sometimes…" Naruto said rubbing his temples.

"So?" Naruto turned around to a curious Sasuke.

"Well he's coming for one thing…" Naruto didn't miss the look on Sasuke's face when he heard that. "and Menma and I are planning to stay at your place…" With that Naruto could see an invisible smile growing across his face.

"Oh…"

"Where's Deidara and Izuna?"

"Oh they left while you were talking to _him…_"

"Oh… so where did they leave to?"

"Izuna got bored and Deidara took him to that park you were talking about…"

"Oh… so why did you stay?" Naruto asked smiling. Sasuke looked into his eyes, he didn't need to answer, and he knew Naruto knew why. "Well… I'ma join them, I got time to kill till Sai gets here…"

Naruto began making his way towards the entrance, until he noticed Sasuke wasn't following. "Well… are you coming, Sasuke?"

Looking up Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, let's go! Our kids are waiting!" Sasuke smiled when he heard Naruto say our, they were theirs, either way you put it.

Naruto walked back and pulled Sasuke to his feet. "Sheesh… you're heavy…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a 'tch' sound. "Let's get going… I'm sure Deidara wants his phone back…"

The two adult began making their way to the station's entrance, somewhere along the way Sasuke tried reaching for Naruto's hand until he slapped it down. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to… Sorry…"

"It's okay… this must be awkward for you, now that I'm back…" Naruto said looking forward.

"It's… It's just… hard… for me… I know thing can't go back to the way things used to be but… I wanted to go back with you, raise the kids together but I see that can't happen anymore… You're with someone else and you have another kid…"

Naruto stayed quite he knew he was trying to get him back but he knew now about Sai and he was glad he was handling this well, you could have said they both matured along the lines of the break up.


End file.
